


The Food Lover's Companion

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Tease, Community: spnkink-meme, Dirty Thoughts, Food Porn, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Don't care how you do it, just want very detailed, porny description of Dean rimming Sam. Can lead to sex or not.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	The Food Lover's Companion

Why does it have to be so hot? Stupid summer! Darn sunny sunshine that shines so brightly!

It’s hot and muggy and if Sam could get a one way ticket to the North Pole he would pack his bags and cheer “Peace out, Bitches!” Instead he is stuck in a motel in the middle of nowhere, in a room where the air conditioner is a piss poor piece of crap. To make matters worse, his brother is being a cock-tease. 

The heat doesn’t bother Dean. He is perfectly fine sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, licking and slurping and wrapping his wet tongue around the tip of a cherry Popsicle. 

His soft, plump lips are stained red and he’s moaning and suckling obscenely—what the hell?! Was he a porn star in a past life?—and he knows damn well the type of affect he’s having on Sam, given the cocky smirk on his face. Oh, how Sam wanted to kiss him ferociously and scratch his nails down Dean’s back, punishment for being naughty.

Dean sucks the delicious treat into his mouth and groans loudly before he thrusts the cherry red sweet deep down his throat as if he’s sucking Sam’s dick and Sam sort of blacks out for a second as all the blood in his body quickly rushes down south. Sam could bitch and groan about the heat, but he doesn’t; he is too busy trying not to blow his load as Dean slowly suckles the tip of the cherry red treat. Fed up with his brother’s teasing, Sam tackles Dean, kissing him and tasting his brother’s lips that are oh so sweet like strawberries. 

Pulling his cock out of his boxers, Sam’s palms Dean’s head and guides him forward and Dean smirks, licking the tip of his throbbing flesh. Sam groans, the way he sees it, if Dean wants to suck on something, Sam has just what he needs. 

Now, if Sam thinks that is where the fun will end, he is mistaken; once Dean has gotten his fill, it’s Sam’s turn to enjoy pleasure. 

Dean could make a meal out of his brother’s ass. He breath was sweet with the taste of Sam, and the apple pie filling, thirsty for a sticky taste. He is a messy eater, the smile on his lips and cheeks smeared with the sticky treat. Sam’s tight pretty pucker is smeared with apple pie filling and Dean is feasting on him like he's a yummy treat. 

He doesn’t hurry; no, he takes his time pleasurably torturing Sam, slowly licking Sam from his perineum all the way up to the top of his smooth firm ass and back down to his pretty wet hole, lapping up the scrumptious apple morsel as his dick twitches between his legs. Dean smacks his lips loudly and hums as he swallows down the apple pie sticky-sweetness. 

He hums at the delicious taste, loving the sweetness of apples and Sam on his tongue. Dean dives back in, rimming his brother with a flutter of his tongue. He dances in wet figure eights, coiling and swirling over the twitching soft flesh; he tongues fucks Sam, stabbing at the pucker with the tip of his tongue before licking him wetly. Dean laps up the apple pie and nibbles on his brother and Sam whimpers, back arching beautifully, long and lean, as he pushes back against the source of pleasure. 

A zipping jolt of arousal dances up Sam’s spine and his slick sticky pucker twitches against Dean’s tongue. He moans and whimpers and claws at the sheets as his brother drives him wild, his eyes fluttering closed as his dick leaks steadily, creating a creamy damp spot below him. Sam can’t take the teasing; he feels like he’s losing his mind with every wet lap of Dean's tongue. 

He begs his brother to fuck him, but Dean just holds his hips tightly, keeping him from pulling away, and feasts on his hole, licking and nibbling, and sucking. Sam pleads with his brother, needing to feel Dean deep inside him, and Dean promises to fuck him, but not until he's finished enjoying his sweet little treat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57666.html?thread=15830082#t15830082)


End file.
